Awaiting For my Knight in Shiny Armor
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: Rebecca thinks about Yuugi when the incident happened. {YuugixRebecca implied, slight spoiler, Oneshot}


An angel is glaring very evilly as I type at my notepad. "You are evil, do you know that?"  
"Who doesn't enjoy a good slight angst/romance story?" A demon flouts to the side of the angel, winking slightly.  
"Besides, it's not like many people are going to read it..." Yami also comes up to the other side of the angel. The silver haired girl sighs,  
"Yes, your both right." I twitch angrily,  
"Thanks so much for your vote of confidence."  
"De nada!" I twitch again,  
"Anyway there's a spoiler here for the episode upcoming...and it's Yuugi/Rebecca implied...and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh..."  
"Which gives another reason why there is indeed a God." I twitch again and hiss at Yami. 

_**Awaiting For my Knight in Shiny Armor**_

A broken sigh, a tearful face and nothing more was to describe the group I wished to travel with. I wanted...no _needed_ to help him! 

At first I thought it would be okay, at first I thought Yuugi was just playing a little bit...because he told me that he would be back... 

But... 

He was far from actually being here. 

I recalled memories of being with Yuugi before he had left, I remember staring over him as he took a short nap, everyone assumed he was tired from the ordeal he had faced today, but I knew better. 

After all, he had told me himself. 

He was taking a short nap to make sure he wasn't tired as he traveled to go get my grandfather back...to duel that damn... 

I could only sigh and continue staring at him softly. 

Yuugi had the most beautiful face; it was somewhat round and yet held the look of him growing up. 

Just like I was...for him. 

When Yuugi was awake he also had the most beautiful purple eyes, that also seemed so very much like his face. Round and held the look of growing up. Those eyes would get me into frenzy if he would just stare at me long enough. 

Another wonderful thing about Yuugi was his predictability; he cared so much for everyone that would put his very soul to protect everyone else. 

Including that bastard Pharaoh. 

Don't get me wrong, anyone Yuugi-kun likes I will at least get along with them... 

But _he_ **let** it happen! 

I fumed in anger, shaking my head again, now is not the time to tell that part of the story...to go back to Yuugi's peaceful face, to see that image...and frame it into a little picture frame and keep in my heart forever and ever. 

I remember earlier when he said, "Don't worry, we'll find a way to help your grandfather soon." I almost found myself breaking right then. 

The genuine sincerity, the concerned expression, those eyes burning with a passion to help. 

To help **me**. 

Yuugi cared so much; it surprised me just a little bit. But then again, I think it was because I was his friend. 

And...that I love him... 

I mean Mazaki doesn't pay too much attention to Yuugi, more attention to Yami no Yuugi. And...well look at the rest of the group, they're boys, there isn't much love they can offer. But I have actually offered love for him, nobody else and he holds my fragile glass heart. 

Which was accidentally dropped. 

I also remember when everyone had fallen asleep, I myself had tried so hard not to go to sleep, so when there was a slight fumble in the darkness, 

"Yuugi?" 

"Don't worry Rebecca..." Yuugi smiled at me with a determined look on his face, "I will come back." 

But... 

But... 

He didn't... 

That glass heart I was talking about earlier? That was it. 

And it broke because...that damned Pharaoh let it happen! 

"Yuugi! ...Oh! I'm sorry Yami no Yuugi! Where is Yuugi though? May I speak to him?" That hurt look, as though he lost something so precious, which was odd to me because the Pharaoh didn't put much love into anything beyond duel monsters and... 

"..." 

"No...please don't...Where is Yuugi!? Yami no Yuugi!?" 

"..." 

"Don't tell me...that..." It was told how it happened, his face looking so quilt ridden the whole time it was said. 

AND IT HAD DAMNED BETTER STAY THAT WAY! IT'S HIS FAULT! YUUGI-KUN ISN'T GOING TO EVER BE ABLE TO SMILE AGAIN! I'LL NEVER SEE THOSE EYES AGAIN! My heart was dropped! 

And so that's how that happened, my glass heart was broken and Yami no Yuugi was off to defeat Dartz and not only save the world but get his other back. 

Not your other Yami no Yuugi...you are his other... 

"Good luck..." I wished him, small tears spilling from my eyes. He nodded at me; we both understood one thing right that moment. 

Yuugi needed to come back; there is nothing more important in the world right now. Not even the world itself. 

When they left I attended to my grandfather; it was all I could do. 

All I could do to prevent myself from falling down in a pit of darkness and cry. It was my fault, it was the Pharaoh's fault...it was Dartz's fault... 

All I could hope is that the journey was successful. 

All I could do was wait for my knight in shiny armor and wait for him I would. 

Probably a few months later

"Hello Yuugi!" 

"Ah Rebecca!" I tackled him happily, "I didn't expect to see you here!" 

"Well...it has been just a little while since we've seen each other...and I can't have that kind of relationship with my boyfriend I'm afraid!" Yuugi laughed nervously as his friends became a little jealous. 

We walked to get closer to the tournament; Yuugi's friends went in first. 

"Yuugi..." 

"Un?" 

"I'm glad...I'm glad that you're alive and well..." Yuugi stared at me, those eyes that stared at me and was slowly repairing the pieces to the glasses. 

"I'm glad too, thank you Rebecca." I blushed and could only hold his hand as we walked into the tournament room. 

**_Together._**

* * *

"Aw, how very sweet."  
"Wow, that really was short!" I grow at both of my angel and demon, twitching.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Yes, you managed to write the fanfic you wanted to."  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" I rush out and they just stare for a few seconds.  
"PMS?"  
"No worse. Fever on a weekend." They both nod and shake their heads. 


End file.
